1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety devices for weightlifting machines and more particularly to a “dead man” device that prevents the exercise weights from traveling downward should the weightlifter's grip become slack due to fatigue or otherwise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weightlifting machines are known in the art and are generally meant to complement the use of free weights in directing exercise stress towards a specifically-chosen group of muscles. Many manufacturers currently make weightlifting machines for use in home, public gyms, and the like. Weightlifting has become a popular activity accompanying the rise of greater interest in health and fitness.
Often, and particularly with free weights, an individual may engage in free weight exercise in the company of a second individual known as a “spotter.” The spotter assists the weightlifter by allowing the weightlifter to exercise to fatigue and even to the point when the weightlifter can no longer lift the weight. At that point, when the weightlifter has so thoroughly exercised his or her muscles that they can no longer lift the weight, the spotter is able to assist by taking hold of the weight and holding it for the weightlifter. In this way, the weightlifter does not have to allow the weights to drop to the floor (possibly causing a dangerous condition or injury) and the weightlifter is secure that he or she can exercise to thorough fatigue (and thereby achieve a better workout) with the piece of mind of knowing that the weights will not be neglected and uncontrollably fall to the ground.
With free weights, spotters can easily position themselves as there are no obstructions or obstacles to their positioning themselves with respect to the weightlifter. However, this is generally not the case with weightlifting machines. Weightlifting machines often focus on a specific group of muscles and require certain structures such as lever arms, articulating members, cams or gears, or the like, in order to focus the weight on the selected muscle group. This can present a problem as the weightlifter may no longer be able to exercise to fatigue as it may cause him or her to uncontrollably drop the weights possibly causing injury to the weightlifter or another. Attempts have been made in the past to remedy this situation without great success. As a result, it is uncommon to see weightlifting machines with structures, devices, or features that enable the weightlifter to “self-spot” or otherwise prevent the uncontrollable descent of weights in conjunction with the weightlifting machine.